A scroll compressor can compress a fluid from a suction pressure to a discharge pressure greater than the suction pressure. The scroll compressor can use a non-orbiting scroll member and an orbiting scroll member, each having a wrap positioned in meshing engagement with one another. The relative movement between the scroll members causes the fluid pressure to increase as the fluid moves from the suction inlet opening to the discharge port.
Generally, such compressors have a suction inlet port provided in an outer shell of the compressor for admitting suction gas into the interior of the shell prior to it entering the suction inlet opening. Because the suction gas being returned to the compressor may often contain lubricant and/or liquid refrigerant which could cause slugging of the compressor, it has been common practice to locate the inlet port in spaced relationship to the suction inlet opening and/or to incorporate baffles in an overlying relationship to such inlet ports to reduce the possibility of such liquid being ingested into the compressor.